Writer's Block
by PevertedRabbit
Summary: I will always love him. He will always protect me. No matter what.
1. Deadline

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 **PLZ REVIEW AND STUFF**

Usagi x Misaki

Writer's Block

Misaki POV

 _The Great Lord Usami Akihiko...is incapable of meeting deadlines..._

"Usagi-san! Wake up! You need to finish writing your book by...yesterday! Aikawa-san told me so! What was this one about, anyway?"

 _Wait...could it be..._

"I can't...I'm so stuck...I think I have writer's block~..." Usagi mumbled. "Maybe you could...inspire me a little...?"

"What?"

Realization kicks in. It was a Boy's Love novel. I run for the kitchen.

"I think...I'll go make some breakfast...ahahahah..."

I start getting eggs out of the fridge, and set them down on the counter. I think I'll make an omelette...

As if on cue, I hear the low voice close to my ear.

"Misaki..."

"Ah! Jeez, Usagi-san, you scared me!"

"I did, did I? Hmm…"

I felt the familiar arms wrap around me. I didn't even notice him sneak up on me. He's so stealthy! Maybe like a ninja, even….

"Ah! Usagi-san, you're a ninja…!"

"What?"

"Ah...nothing…"

His arms reached up my shirt and his hands started playing with my nipples. Each time he tweaked and stroked in different places, it felt better. I was in pure ecstasy. Usagi-san was so good at this...even though he had done it many times before, the feeling felt more like heaven each time.

He grabbed me, and made me sit on his lap on the couch that we sat on times before.

Is it okay for a human to be so in love? I almost shivered, but I held it in. I can't let him know that I was actually enjoying this.

"Stop it, Usagi-san! I don't want to~aah! I can't-"

I always find myself in the same position. I feel his breath on my neck, and melt on the inside. I just get swept away by the constant pleasure this man gives me.

"Why do you always resist me? I know you like it~"

"S-Stop-"

"Why?"

He knows I can't answer that question. There is no good reply. I always get too lost in what I'm feeling. I can barely ever hold back anymore.

I gasped as his hand sank lower. It was now hovering above my abdomen. He left a soft trail of kisses along my neck, and his hand lifted the fabric on the rim of my pants. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his other hand reach over and swiftly flick the fabric of my jeans off the button and slowly undid my zipper until my underwear was showing. He bit lightly bit down on my neck as his hand swooped under my boxers. My breath hitched.

"A-ah...U-usagi-san…"

"Misaki...I love you…"

I paused after my next intake of breath.

"I...love you, too, Usagi-san…ah~!"

I felt something hardening under me. I instantly figured out what it was. My teeth clenched as Usagi-san expertly wrapped his arms around me and flipped me onto his back. I knew what was coming next.

"Usagi-san, put me down!"

"No."

He walked up the stairs and into his room, then dropped me onto the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt his skin against mine. That special contact was all I needed. Nothing else could satisfy me as much as this rabbit of a man.

"Open your eyes."

I tentatively opened them, only to see Usagi-san's eyes only and inch away. I turned my head on instinct. Usagi-san's cold hand traced it's way up from right above my waist to the tip of my chin. I would always be connected to this man in one way. From his touch, to the obsessive attitude he always has, to the way he always flusters me with just three special words.

"I love you."

Every time I hear that phrase, I fall harder and harder. The way he makes the phrase deeper and deeper by whispering it in my ear with his masculine voice crushes my heart. How many pieces will it be shattered into before he cracks my soul open and all of my feelings come flooding out?

He took his shirt off in one swift movement, and then lifted my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor next to Usagi-san's bed.

He stripped me of all my other clothes before I knew it. I turned my head again.

"L-let go, Usagi-san…"

"Impossible. I'll never let go of you."

His hands played with my tip as his lips crashed down on mine again. His lips let go of mine and traced all my curves and crevices downwards to my crotch. _God, I feel so vulnerable._

"A-ah~"

I saw his head start bobbing up and down. I couldn't hold back my moans, and my lust was only growing.

I lowered my hands down to his hair, and held on. Touching his silky hair only made the experience more enjoyable. He swirled his tongue around the base and the tip several times as he was still bobbing his head.

"U-usagi-sa-unh~"

Usagi-san abruptly stopped. I looked down. He looked back up at me.

 _What?_

Usagi smirked as he thrust his middle finger into my butthole.

 _Cocky bastar-ah-AH~!_

I take a breath inwards. My mixed emotions are beginning to show.

In and out, in and out, in and out…

"Misaki…"

He slid a second finger in. I couldn't even focus on which one it was, because the preparation was excruciating but at the same time exhilarating.

Usagi-san started to scissor and stretch me further. It felt like I was being torn apart, bit by bit, by the skillful way he touched me. I felt something hot sliding down the side of my face. I lifted my arm, and felt it. Water.

I was...crying?

 _Dammit! I love you too much...Usagi-san…_

His third finger went in. He stretched as far as I could go, and more tears fell. The salty liquid met his other arm, and he looked up again.

"Mi...saki...I...will always love you…and only you...for as long as I live…"

I couldn't stop now. They were flowing out, one after another.

"Usagi-san…"

"Yes…?"

I break.

"I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you...I'm so desperately in love with you...I can't help crying...I can't stop the flood...of my feelings trying to reach you…"

I'm broken.

I felt an absence in my lower area. I felt empty for the few seconds that his fingers went missing and stopped the movement inside of me.

After this, I felt his lips against mine once again. I opened my mouth, and felt my lover's tongue explore where I would never let anyone else get near to. Our tongues intertwined. I felt Usagi-san press up against my entrance.

"A-ah…!"

He entered me.

Usagi-san was all the way inside of me.

"Thank you, Misaki...the way you confessed to me turned me on even more...unh...ah…you're...so tight..."

He inserted his tongue back into my mouth and wrestled even more furiously than before with my own.

He started moving. I could him getting closer and closer to my special safe haven, where no one but him was allowed to touch.

Usagi-san hit my prostate.

"A-A-AHH~USAGI-SAAAN~!"

"Understood."

He hit me there over and over. I thought it would never stop. I didn't want it to. This was one of the ways he expressed his love for me. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying anymore. I was lost in his touch. At some point, my tears had stopped. I hadn't noticed between the pleasure and the pain. I don't remember anymore.

All I could could remember was his name and that I loved him. That I could love no one else.

"I-I'M...AH~"

"Together."

He sped up.

 _So...fast...unh...ah...no...I can't…_

My back arched as I felt myself coming. Usagi-san came soon after. He rode out our orgasms until we were both dry.

He gave me one more chaste kiss before falling asleep.

He mumbled, "I love you...Misaki…"

"I love you, too...Usagi-san…"

I woke up in an apartment building.

"Where...am I?"

Usagi-san walked into my room to check on me.

"America."

"...WHAAAT?! WHY?!"

"Misaki."

"W-What…?"

He got down onto one knee.

"Will you… marry me, Misaki?"

He held out a pure golden ring in a black case.

I felt my eyes start to water.

 _Oh, yeah...they made gay marriage legal in America…_

"I'm...so happy...yes, Usagi-san! GOD, YES!"

I fell over into his arms and kissed him the hardest I could. He was crying, too…

 _Did I really make him that happy?_

"I love you, Misaki."

"I love you, Baka Usagi."

 **A/N: Sooo cuuute...gimme suggestions for other pairings please! I'll mention you in the fanfiction if you give me your username!**


	2. Elevator

**Shout out to Harmony Harmonia for being totally awesome and inspiring me to write more chapters~**

 **You have no idea how happy you made me~**

 **Also, thank you to Guest, LW12, and PKMNChampHarmony for reviewing!**

 **And...Begin!**

 **I don't own anything.**

Misaki's POV

After I had said yes, Usagi-san decided to put the ring on the coffee table and wrap both of his arms around me. This embrace lasted for many minutes before I realized the time.

"Oh, Usagi-san, I need to make breakfast. Get off me."

I awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. He let go, but kissed me before I left for the kitchen. I blushed furiously, but turned around so that he wouldn't see me.

 _Hmm...I'll make...oh! We have pancake mix! I'll make those…_

Eventually, I had made two plates consisting of three pancakes decorated with strawberries, with three pieces of bacon each. I put the syrup in the middle of the table.

 _Perfect._

"Usagi-san, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, Misaki…"

He sat down. We both started to eat.

"Ah, Misaki, delicious as usual."

"Heh…"

"Misaki…"

"Y-yes?"

"Where do you want to go today?"

"Huh?"

"I finished all of my work, so we can spend the day together."

"Ah...wait! Usagi-san, what about my work?! And college?!"

"I took care of it."

"I see…"

Silence.

"Oh, and Usagi-san?"

"Yeah?"

"What state am I in?"

"New York."

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go to New York! We could go see the Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building...and then have lunch in Central Park!"

"Okay. That sounds good."

I stood up and started to clean the table. Once I was done washing the dishes, I went back into my room to change. I closed the door and started to undress.

Once I was ready, I went to get Usagi-san. He wasn't sitting at the table, or on the couch with one of his bears.

 _I haven't really explored this place yet, have I…?_

The first thing I noticed were the stairs.

 _Wow, there's even a second floor!_

I walked up them, wondering about what would be at the top. When I got there, I saw a door, slightly open.

 _Whoa…_

It was a view of New York from the top of the apartment building. We were at the very top of a huge skyscraper. It seemed as though our room took up the entire top floor. I'm guessing it did, because it was, of course, Usagi-san who arranged it.

"Misaki."

"Ah!" I jumped. "Usagi-san, you scared me! Ugh, you scare me so much I think I might just be really gullible sometimes…"

"Maybe you are."

"Right…"

I walk over to the edge, and look down.

"Ahaha…"

"Be careful, Misaki. I never want to lose you."

"Yeah...I will."

Usagi-san walks over to me, and holds my hand.

"I'm serious, Misaki."

"I know, jeez! Anyway, I'm ready, so let's head out!"

"Yeah...okay…"

Usagi doesn't let go of my hand. I don't really want him to. We step in the elevator. As soon as the doors close, he takes my other hand and faces toward me. He kisses them together, and my face goes completely red. He looks up at me.

"Misaki."

"W-what is it?"

"I love you."

"Baka. We're in public."

"When has that ever stopped me before?"

"B-but, there's a security camera…"

Usagi reaches over to the security camera, and covers it with his hand. His arm is now by Misaki's side, leaning on the wall.

He drifts closer and closer to me until our lips are touching. He pulls away.

"Misaki...we're getting married in two weeks…say you love me…"

I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper into his ear, "I love you, Usagi-san."

"And I you, Misa-"

I forcefully press my lips onto his, not hesitating for a second. I feel his tongue enter my mouth, and I don't resist at all. Our kiss only deepens as time goes on. I'm going to pass out if this continues. Finally, I push him away, and gasp for air.

As soon as I've breathed, Usagi-san presses himself onto me once more. Our tongues wrestle with each other, and move in and out, and in and out...I can't stop it anymore.

I sink lower into the wall as he uses his other hand to bring me closer to him, and I wrap both of my arms around him. I wanted to be a little more selfish today. Maybe being with Usagi-san makes me more selfish, because of the need I have.

 _I only need him...to survive...to love...no one could ever replace the feelings I get when I'm near him...I only need to be close to that...perverted rabbit…_

 **DING**

Usagi helps me up. We get out of the elevator just while the doors are closing. I notice that the security camera in the elevator has a crack in it…

 _Can my love make Usagi-san that strong?_

As we're getting in the car, Usagi accidentally lets out a little laugh.

"What?!"

"I'm happy."

He ruffles my hair before speeding off. The only thing he does for the whole car ride is smile.

 _Can my love really make Usagi-san so...happy? Maybe if that is true, we'll stay together forever…_

I daydreamed for the rest of the car ride, off to the Statue of Liberty.


	3. Coincidence

Chapter 3- Coincidence

 **I don't own anything.**

 **HakuxChihiro forever!**

 **Only if you get it~**

Misaki's POV-

When we got to the Statue of Liberty, Usagi asked if we could go up into the torch. I agreed, so we headed over to it. I could see all of New York from the window in the elevator.

"Wow, Usagi-san, there are so many tall buildings! Amazing!"

"Yeah, skyscrapers and such. They build a lot of those in America."

"That's so cool!"

I felt so...happy. I always feel happy when I'm with Usagi, but I was ecstatic. Then I remembered once again.

 _Hahaha...we're definitely getting married…_

We finally get to stay with each other, forever. It will be impossible for our relationship to break off, or for me to move away as easily as it could have before. Usagi will trust me more. I will love him, unconditionally. I love him.

We walked over to the floor of the torch, and looked at the horizon. Maybe if I looked hard enough, I would see Usagi and I. We are as unending as the horizon. Our love will go on until the end of existence, and the beginning of nothingness.

I felt familiar arms wrap around me, and I couldn't help but smile. Usagi turned me around, and I saw that he was wearing a smile as well. It was soft, like the blankets on our bed, fresh from the wash. He kissed me once, then pulled away. That was enough for now.

Next we drove off into the heart of New York City, stopping at some local store areas. There were, of course, souvenir shops. So, Usagi bought a new bear.

"Usagi-san, you already have so many bears!"

"One cannot simply have enough bears, Misaki. It's an investment."

"...Right."

I bought a planner, so I could be more organized. I always go for sensible with these kinds of things. Near that shop, we found a movie theater. They were playing "Spirited Away," so we went in. Usagi and I shared a large popcorn and drink with two straws. We sat up in the balcony, for a better view. I found myself crying at the end of the movie.

"That was...so sad…"

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

We walked out of the movie theater, me still trying to stop my tears. Usagi held my hand, and led me into an alleyway. He looked so calm, so collected as he kissed me.

"It's all better now, Misaki."

"Y-Yeah."

We walked out, still hand-in-hand. Next we headed over to the Central Park, the picnic I made in the back of Usagi's car. I saw many buildings pass by as I thought about memories of the movie. The ending...it just didn't seem right. Unfinished, even.

 _They should make a sequel...that was such a masterpiece…_

Before I knew it, we arrived at the park. The grass seemed to stretch out for a long time. There was an expanse, near a really big tree. I liked the look of it, so I told Usagi.

"Usagi-san!"

"What is it, Misaki?

"Let's sit over there!"

"Okay."

We walked over, and sat down on the grass. I laid down the blanket, and noticed that there were a few flowers around us. No, not only a few. There were different assortments of lilies, daffodils, even the odd rose. Usagi picked one of the roses off of a near bush.

"Misaki."

"Yes?"

He moved the tip of the rose to my chin. I felt his lips through the silky petals as he kissed me. I eyes stayed open wide as his closed.

"Ow...!"

One of the thorns pricked me. Usagi picked up my hand, and flicked his tongue across the cut. My face flushed a terrible crimson, just as the rose. Just as our love. It was forbidden, and something to be cherished. It was as pure as the dewdrops' design on the rose's petals, as innocent as the honest growth of the heart. Only infatuation can cleanse me of corruption.

He backed away, and stared at me. It felt like he could see right through me, as if I was transparent. My emotions can only shine through to him.

I took the food in the picnic basket, and started to set it out. Once it was out, I started to eat. I looked at Usagi, and saw that he was also eating the lunch I made.

"Mm...but…"

"Hm?"

"Misaki tastes so much better."

I didn't respond. i just looked at him with a look of slight annoyance. He chuckled.

 _Whatever._

"HEY, MISAKI!"

 _Huh? Wait…_

Usagi said, "Ah, Takahiro! What are you doing here?"

 _Nii-chan?!_

I looked up. Sure enough, Nii-chan was standing there looking surprised himself.

"I came here with Manami and Mahiro, for a vacation."

"I had a few conferences." Usagi replied.

"Then...why is Misaki with you? Is your condo being taken care of?"

"Yes, I decided to bring him with me, because he's never been to America before."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

 _Nii-chan. I'm sorry...but we DO need to tell you sometime...I had completely forgotten. Usagi-san and I...are…_

"Well, I should be going. Manami is waiting for me."

"Yes, of course."

I spoke. "Um...Usagi-san…"

He sighed. "I know. We have to tell him soon."

Before I knew it, the rest of our food had disappeared. I put all the utensils back into the basket and rolled up the blanket.

"Let's go back...Misaki."

"Okay."

 **A/N: I love roses~!**


	4. Back to the Apartment

Chapter 4- Back to the Apartment

 **I don't own anything.**

 **But I ship almost everything.**

 **And when I write, I can be the captain.**

 **All aboard~!**

Misaki's POV-

After we got back to our gigantic apartment, Usagi said, "We'll go see the Empire State Building later tonight...but…"

 _Hm?_

"Now...I want my Misaki."

"A-Ah!"

He flipped me over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom. I dropped onto the bed. I looked deep into his eyes, to search for something. I wasn't sure what...but...I had to keep looking… That's when he leaned toward me, until our lips were a centimeter apart.

"What are you thinking, Misaki…?"

I glanced up at him, feeling my face redden. He connected our lips not a moment later, then asked again.

"Misaki."

I turned away, unsure of how to answer. I understood then why I needed to search him, to know what he was feeling inside. Why I couldn't stop wondering about our feelings, the emotions constantly racing around our heads.

 _I need...reassurance._

I heard Usagi's voice close to my ear, almost a whisper, a caress of words. "No matter what Takahiro says or does, I will always love you, Misaki…no one could replace you, nor could anyone take you away from me. I will _**always**_ protect you."

"Baka."

 _You always know what to say, don't you…? Usagi-san…?_

He lifted up my shirt, while kissing the sides and curves around my stomach. His fingers traced the marks he had left before. They were smooth, and soft against my body. I moaned softly, and shut my eyes.

His tongue grazed my right nipple. I bit my lip, in anticipation. He started to roll the other, and I felt myself get turned on slightly. With every movement, every touch, I could feel my innermost desires burn like candles, waiting to be snuffed out. Usagi blew on my now wet nipple, and it made me tremble with ecstasy.

He lifted my shirt above my head, and I could have sworn that the impatience I was feeling was written all over my face. As if he read every last line, he swiftly tore my pants off as well. The sensations were only multiplying as I felt his hands wander somewhere lower than my stomach.

I took a sharp breath, not bothering to look down. I knew what he was doing, but I wasn't exactly in the position to object. I started panting, moaning a few times here and there as he skillfully played me like a flute. Gently, and lightly, but with added pressure.

He wandered up my body until he was face to face with me again, then put three of his fingers into my mouth.

"Suck."

I did as I was told, unable to stop the lust from showing in my eyes. I let my tongue navigate around his long fingers ever so slowly, while sucking them at the same time.

I moaned as he started to prepare me. Usagi is so skillful in this kind of thing. The way his fingers twisted and turned inside of me set my heart ablaze. The technique he provided was saved only for me. The way Usagi kills me on the inside, but then heals me again, over and over, was unbearable. He stretched his fingers as far as they could go. As soon as he took them out, I felt empty. The heartbreaking emptiness pierced my soul, until I felt something else threaten my hole. My eyes teared up as he went beyond the expectation. I felt the added passion, mixed in with shame and pain. He softly bit down on my neck, to balance it out.

He thrust repeatedly into me, his hands wrapped around my sides. He sat up, and pulled me up with him. He used force to move my body over himself, taking my sides and moving me up, and down…

"A-Ah...a-ah, ah...unh...ah-ah-A-AH, U-USA-"

"Misaki...ah…"

He laid down, and I placed my hands on his chest. I bounced myself above his dick, and he bobbing, unable to stop. I found myself growing stronger with each thrust. I pulled upward, pushed downwards, and sometimes found myself circling Usagi's tip.

Soon, we were both coming close to our climaxes. Usagi took over, finishing us both.

"Unh~unh~unh~! Usagi-san-AHHH!"

"Misa...hah...ki...unh...AH~!"

We laid there, staring at each other's eyes until we fell asleep.


	5. Surprise

**I don't own anything.**

 **Sorry it's been a little long, homework and homecoming…**

 **and then I fell asleep...uwah~**

 **Manami and Mahiro are Takahiro's wife and kid.**

Misaki's POV

I wake up, and see Usagi still lying next to me. I glance at the clock, and notice that it is 9:00pm. I put a jacket on, and sit on the edge of the bed. My hand wanders to my lovers face, and move some hair behind his ear. He suddenly grabs my arm.

"A-ah!"

He softly smiles at me. I blush, and smile back. He stands up and kisses me, wrapping his arms around my sides, and pulling me closer.

"Let's go...Misaki."

"Yeah."

Once we're outside, I step in his car, and we speed off. I see the city lights, made more vibrant with darkness, showing the light in the dark. The radiance and variety of all the different colors left a beautiful memory stuck in my mind. I look up.

The empire state building was in front of my eyes. It was tall, as I expected, but I couldn't see the top of it. It was cloudy. How many people were in there right now? There must have at least been one hundred. Almost all of the windows had a light showing through the glass.

We stepped in, and walked to the elevator. I felt myself blush fiercely, thinking about what happened in a different elevator. I became overly self-conscious and paranoid when I thought about all of the people around me. They would stare at me, judge me, try to get to know me, maybe. I would act okay but be embarrassed, and try to brush their remarks off of my shoulder. But, on the inside, I know that I will never let them change me, never let them understand me as much as Usagi. The truth of my soul, forever hidden away between him and me.

There are four other people in the elevator. They seem to be heterosexual couples. I felt awkward, with us standing there. I felt like the other four were staring into my soul, transfixed with both my and Usagi's mysterious and somewhat suspicious aura. Their stares hurt me as I see the numbers on the dial skyrocket. The elevator keeps going higher as they approach me.

"Are you the esteemed author Usami-sensei?"

 _They're talking to him...ah, they didn't ask me anything...that's good…except it's English...I don't really understand..._

"Yes. However, I am on vacation. Please do not disturb me."

"Oh...well...can I ask one thing?"

"What?"

"Are the rumors that you are gay true?"

He looked surprised. He was surprised. I gulped, and looked up at him.

 _What did she say?_

He looked down at the female, and said, "I am on vacation. Please do not disturb me."

She turned around, looking embarrassed. Usagi looked at me. I smiled awkwardly, and then heard the bell.

 **DING**

Usagi walked out, so I followed him. I noticed he was holding my hand, and taking me to the side of the fence. It looked over the entire city of New York. It was beautiful.

 _I can't look away…_

Usagi held my hand tighter, squeezing it a little bit.

"I love you. Misaki."

"Yeah. I love you, too."

He pulls my back towards him, into a soft kiss, full of warmth and love. The embrace was only temporary as I pulled away from him, and whispered, "Baka! We're in publi-HMMMF!" He removed my doubt as I was urged into another kiss, locking his lips with my own. I had an inner sigh, but sunk into it anyway.

"Sorry. I just couldn't hold back."

 _Jeez, when have you ever held back anyway?_

I heard about six footsteps, and Usagi was just standing there, looking worried. His eyes were not on me, but to the right...

"Usagi-san?"

I looked over to the object of his attention. It was...Nii-chan.

"Nii-chan?!"

Manami and Mahiro were on the other side of the building. I don't think they saw us.

 _That's good…_

I stared at him, unsure of what to say. He stared back, but kept shifting his eyes between Usagi and me, as if trying to decide what to do, what to think. I saw a look of confusion, then one of concern.

 _This is not how I wanted Nii-chan to find out…_

"Takahiro, I-"

"No. Just...give me a few days."


	6. Reaction

**I don't own anything.**

Misaki's POV

 _It's been two days since Nii-chan said that...I'm so worried…_

Usagi and I were going shopping. We were both getting tired of eating restaurant food, and I wanted to cook. I sighed as Usagi picked some gummy bears off of the candy aisle.

 _Well, that's...typical. Ahaha…_

It was late, almost 10:00 p.m. We pay for our things. As Usagi and I walk out, I start to wish that we were home already. I stepped into the car. I started to worry as soon as I sat down.

 _How will Nii-chan's decision affect us? Will it be positively...or negatively?_

Usagi noticed that I was looking down, away from him. I looked in the other direction, trying not to meet his gaze.

 _It hurts._

One tear left my eye, leaving a trail of dried moisture. It shined in the sunlight...glimmered, because of the burning fire in the sky. Usagi kept driving. My tears...won't stop. I never want to let go of the way Usagi makes me feel.

"Misaki."

I didn't answer. I'm just a little bit scared to answer. I let out a soft sob. He already said...he would protect me.

 _Then why do I still feel so insecure? So...worried?_

Another sob left me.

 _It hurts._

He said more firmly, "Misaki."

But, then...he did something I didn't expect. I heard a sob...from him. He pulled over. I glanced back at him. Usagi reached for my wrist, and held onto it.

"I love you."

I cried harder. The thought of losing the only person I had truly loved terrified me. We were going to get married. Would a few words from Nii-chan shatter that thought?

 _No._

I decided in that moment that I would never let go, no matter what Nii-chan says. I will fight for this relationship.

That's when Usagi kissed me. The emotions in that kiss were so pure, so innocent, that I had forgotten about everything else for the few seconds it lasted. In that moment, the world could not stop the love that we felt for each other. Usagi pushed some hair out of my face, and kissed me deeper, more intensely. I tentatively reached my hand toward his chest, and felt his heartbeat.

It reminded me...of the first time our feelings merged with each other. Our heartbeats were in sync, and affection was the only thing he had felt.

 _No...I must have felt it, too. Otherwise...I would have stopped him. I loved him back then...I love him now. I will love him...forever._

I whispered, "I love you, too." between kisses.

Before I knew it, half an hour had passed. We had been so lost in each other that the time had flown by. I felt the smallest bit embarrassed thinking about it. That crimson color rose to my face again.

 **11:00 p.m.**

We get home. I put the groceries up, and sit on the bed. Usagi had already fallen asleep. I kiss him once on the forehead, before turning out the lights. Sleep.

 **9:00 a.m.**

I made a breakfast that consisted of sausage, egg rolls, and strawberries. Usagi woke up, and walked over to the table.

The phone rang. I moved to go pick it up, but Usagi beat me to it. However, he put the conversation on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Takahiro."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I called to see if you and Misaki are free later today."

I nodded.

"Yes, sure, I don't think we have anything planned."

"Okay, then how about we meet at Birch Coffee around 3?"

"Yeah."

"Great! See you."

"Bye."

He hung up.


	7. Birch Coffee

**I don't own anything.**

 **I love reviews~!**

Misaki's POV

 **3:00 p.m.**

We arrived, not one minute past the set time. Nii-chan was there, waiting for us. We walked in.

I said, "Good morning, Nii-chan."

He replied, "Good morning."

We all ordered some coffee. I looked out the window, bracing myself for the inevitable barrage of questions. The first was expected.

"How long?"

Usagi looked back at him. "What?"

"How long have you two been together?"

I whispered, "Four years."

"Four-...Four...years…?"

"Yes."

"You didn't think to mention this to me for four YEARS?!"

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan, I was just-"

"You were just WHAT?! You just wanted to keep it a secret, and forever leave me uninformed?"

"I was scared...of this kind of reaction…"

He was silent. I wished that I could have avoided this, but there was no way around it. Usagi decided to speak next, while he had the chance.

"Takahiro."

He didn't reply. I tried to speak, but no sound came out of my mouth. I tried to drink my coffee, but the bitter taste killed me on the inside, and it burned my tongue.

"O-Ow…!"

Usagi asked, "Misaki?"

"N-...No, I'm okay…"

"Right."

All of a sudden, Nii-chan blurted out, "I'm not upset because you two are together; I'm upset because of the time between when you became a couple and when you told me."

Usagi nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

I felt my eyes warm up, and my face turn that scarlet color I hated once again. I couldn't say it. It was impossible. I looked at Usagi. By the look on his face, I knew that he had figured out the emotion I was trying not to express. He always was good at reading me.

"Misaki and I…" He paused. "This...is a huge reveal, so brace yourself."

"Right."

"Misaki and I...are…"

"...Are…?"

"Getting married."

My brother looked as if he had just been shot through the heart. The look on his face was indescribable. The tears started to fall. Not just mine, but Nii-chan's as well. I hid my face in shame, not wanting him to see me like this. Not when it was most important. Not when I had to stay composed, and be ready to stand up for myself. I wiped them away, and took a breath.

 _I can do this._

Nii-chan looked straight at me, and asked, "Misaki, do you love Usagi-san?"

 _I_ _ **will**_ _do this._

"Yes, I do."

"Usagi-san, do you love Misaki?"

"Yes."

"Then...it's okay."

My mind went blank. "What?"

"If you both truly love each other, then I don't have a problem with it."

Usagi and I looked at each other, and we both expressed emotions of astonishment and happiness.

Nii-chan had accepted us.


	8. Nightmare

**I don't own anything.**

 **I love reviews~!**

On the way back home, there was not much conversation exchanged. We were both sitting in awe, barely able to believe the scenario that had become reality before our eyes. I was completely bewildered by the phenomenon called acceptance. I was unable to stop the dumb grin from spreading across my face. I looked outside of the window to stop Usagi from seeing me. We passed the park that we were at earlier on the way home.

I had to bite my cheeks to stop the giggle that was trying really hard to make it's way out of my system. It was girly and unlike me, but I just couldn't help myself.

When we arrived at the apartment, Usagi went straight back to writing on his laptop. That's weird, though, because he had said that he finished everything. Maybe he's starting another project? Or…

 _Oh._

He must have been writing a boy's love novel. This was one of the ways that he expressed his happiness...I guess it's better than the alternative.

 _Ahaha…_

I decided to go upstairs,and take a nap. Usagi would probably wake me up later, anyway…

-;-

" **No. Never. I'll never let this happen."**

 **I replied, "What?"**

 _ **Nii-chan…?**_

" **I hate both of you. I'll never allow it."**

" **W-Why?"**

 **He walked away. "I'm not coming back. You're both disgusting." Nii-chan stormed away, leaving angry footsteps on the canvas of emotions. The picture he painted was unhappy, disappointed, and frustrated. He...hates me. Nii-chan...hates me…**

 **My tears...kept falling. They won't stop. He can't...tear us apart. I looked at Usagi.**

" **Misaki…"**

" **Usagi…?"**

" **I'm sorry…"**

 _ **What?**_

" **I can't…"**

" **What?"**

" **I'm sorry, Misaki…I need to brea-"**

" **Baka! Baka, baka, baka! Why would you let him control our relationship?!"**

" **Misa-"**

" **SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! LIAR!"**

 **He walked away, to his car, leaving me alone. My brother hates me, Usagi hates me, I'll never...be loved again...by anyone…**

 _ **No...no...no...no…**_

-;-

"NO!"

The first I noticed was the dry tear stains on my cheeks, and Usagi right in front of me. Another tear left my eye.

"Misaki…"

This was reality. Not a dream. I looked up. Usagi was looking at me, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"You were screaming, I thought you-"

I let my hands wander to the sides of his face. His eyes widened as I leaned in. I kissed him softly, and the affection was returned when he held me. It was the closest we had ever been...both in the heart, and the soul…

"Misaki."

"Hmm?"

"I arranged dinner for us...in thirty minutes…"

"Okay…"

I got up, and walked to the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes, and washed my face. When I looked in the mirror, Usagi was standing directly behind me.

"A-ah!"

He smirked, and whispered, "I love you…"

"Oh, look at the time! Well, we need to go to dinner now! Ahaha…"

He pouted and said, "Right."

We left the apartment.


	9. Dinner and Dresses

**I don't own anything.**

Misaki's POV

Usagi drove us to dinner, like usual. As we were driving, he asked me a peculiar question.

"Misaki, what are you going to wear for our wedding?"

 _Wow...I hadn't thought about that at all. I guess Usagi's really stressing over it, huh…_

"I don't know yet."

"Do you think you…"

"Hm?"

"Should wear a dress?"

I was silent for a moment. That was not a question I was expecting to hear. Then again, in the relationship, Usagi is really the husband…

 _Does that make me a WIFE?! I'm not a girl!_

Usagi said confidently, "I think it would be cute on you."

"Baka."

"What? It's a wedding, we should have formal wear."

"Yeah, well, I'm a man! I would usually wear a suit to this kind of thing!"

"However, I am also a man."

"Then you can just wear a suit, too!"

As soon as I said that, a hilarious image of Usagi in a dress made me burst out laughing, unable to contain myself. Usagi...in a dress! Oh, and it had to be purple. Definitely purple!

"Bwahahahahahaha~! Usagi-san, that's priceless!"

He tried to look away, but couldn't. Even Usagi himself let out a slight grin that only I could see. Maybe me being happy made him happier…?

Soon, we arrived at the restaurant. It was called, _Le Bernardin._

 _What a strange name…_

"French." Usagi stated.

"Ah."

 _French food. Knowing Usagi, that's...pretty typical. I bet everything is super expensive._

And sure enough, the prices were much higher than my average Japanese dinner at home. I looked over the menu, but quickly realized that the names of the food and the description were both in different languages, one of those being english. I recognized some of it, but my vocabulary is not extensive enough for the bigger words they used. I fumbled through, only noticing some of the basic words.

"Misaki."

"What…?"

"Here, get this."

He pointed to something on the menu. There was no picture, so I couldn't even guess at what it was.

"...Ah, okay."

"I'll order it for you, so don't worry."

"...Yeah."

 _I trust him._

The waitress walked over soon after that, and started to talk with Usagi. They exchanged words I did not understand for about two minutes, until the waitress shuffled over to somewhere else so she could do another a part of her job. We were left with each other once again. However, I wasn't complaining. Usagi's American accent was kinda…

 _Gah, what am I thinking?! Jeez…_

"Usagi-san...won't our getting married affect your work?"

"The publishers and everyone working there already know. They're fine with it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

The rest of the meal, we just talked about some usual topics, like the weather, how I liked New York, etc. But of course, Usagi had to bring up a topic like _that_ again.

"So, Misaki...I really think you should wear a dress."

"You know what? Fine. If it makes you that happy."

Usagi let out a huge smile then, not holding back even in the slightest. I like his smile. It's rare, but...that gives me the chance to appreciate it. It makes those moments special, in a way.

 _Wait...what did I just get myself into?_


	10. Tailor

**Explanation for lateness in notes under the chapter.**

 **I plan to post the last chapter in a week.**

 **I don't own anything.**

Misaki's POV

The next day, Usagi drove me to a tailor. She was really nice, but seemed kind of embarrassed to be making a dress for a man. She measured my waist...and...my chest?!

 _Honestly...I'm not a girl, I promise…_

She wrote down her measurements on a piece of paper, and giggled as she looked through her catalogue.

She asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"U-um...I don't know...white…?"

"Makes sense. Okay, so here are the options…"

I looked at a lot of dresses. By that, I mean...a LOT of dresses. There were super fancy ones, super expensive ones, super revealing ones...I didn't know what to choose. I just became more confused as the tailor explained the ups and downs of each dress. My head was spinning, and I couldn't decide anything.

"Take your time choosing. This is a big decision."

After half an hour of searching,I finally laid my eyes on a stunning dress by itself near the end of the store. It had two white roses on the top left corner of the chest, and many layers of ribbon around the waist. Each layer was a different color of gray, darker towards the bottom.

Awestruck, I said, "That one."

The tailor smiled and replied with, "Of course. I'll have it for you in three days. I would suggest you start planning the wedding while I'm making the dress for you."

"Okay. That sounds good."

I walked out of the store, and noticed Usagi-san standing against the wall a few feet away smoking a cigarette. I walked over to him, and poked his shoulder.

"I'm done."

"Okay. How long will it take for the dress to be made?"

"Three days, she said. Also, the lady suggested that we start planning now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I bet you chose a good one, heh."

"I think so."

Usagi leaned in close to me, and planted a light kiss on my lips. My face turned a soft pink, but I kissed him back. I felt like this was an appropriate time to do that. I turned away, and heard Usagi-san giggle a little bit. Giggle? It sounded weird on him. I imagined him giggling like that uncontrollably, and burst into laughter. I heard Usagi do the same behind me, and we laughed for a good few minutes before he said, "Okay, okay, let's go home. Ahaha…"

We walked over to his red sports car, and stepped in.

"Usagi-san…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Misaki."

I leaned over, hesitated, then turned back. That would be too embarrassing for right now...impossible. He's driving anyway. It would be too risky. All of a sudden, a large amount of self-consciousness engulfed me, and I felt too embarrassed to do anything.

We soon arrived back at Usagi-san's place. I got out a notepad and asked him, "Should there be a theme…? Who should we invite…? There's so many things to think about…"

We decided easily what parts of my family should come, but Usagi didn't seem like he wanted to invite any of his family. I replied with, "Well, it would be weird if only one family came, wouldn't it? Maybe we should send invitations anyway. They're bound to be better if another family is there, right?"

"I guess...but you do remember everything that happened with them before, right?"

"Of course I remember."

"Fine."

"Okay. Oh! What do you want to eat? I think it's around time to make it."

"Anything, as long as you make it for me, Misaki."

"Okay…"

I put on my apron, and started up the burners. Maybe I'll make teriyaki...where's the soy sauce? I started preparing the food. While I cooked, Usagi and I discussed the decorations, how much food there should be, and a wedding cake. The usual stuff.

Eventually we decided to go with many white ribbons, just the cake and some other desserts for people with allergies, and three tiers of wedding cake with a chibi of both of us on top.

"Oh, Usagi-san, do you want to see a picture of the dress?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise...heh."

"Oh, okay…also, where should the wedding be?"

"The place where I proposed, or around there?"

"Oh! Yeah, that sounds good. Should we put the tickets in the invitations?"

"Yeah."

I put the teriyaki on the table, and we ate together. While eating, we discussed what the invitations should look like. Usagi was going to write them, for obvious reasons, and I was going to buy the paper and envelopes we needed to create them. We'd have them done in a few days. That was good, because we wanted to be married soon, instead of later. There's no way I could wait more than a few months. I let Usagi-san explain that, though. It would be embarrassing if I did it. The wedding would be in two weeks.

 **I recently went through a bad breakup, and could not write during that time.**

 **I'm back. Expect regular story updates.**


	11. Invitations

**I don't own anything.**

 **I like reviews~**

Misaki's POV

I was looking online for invitation design ideas, when I saw a really nice one that seemed to have the same theme as the dress I was wearing. There was also a whole setup that went along with the design, most likely for decorations. I pointed the design out to Usagi, and he seemed to like it as well. He still hadn't seen my dress, so I think that having a matching background would accent what I was wearing.

We sent the order in, and all of the stuff was going to arrive to our house in three to four days. I thought that was appropriate.

"Usagi-san, I'm going to go to the store to buy the different kinds of chips. We need some regular other groceries anyway."

"Hm...I'll come too."

"Okay."

Usagi and I got into his red sports car, and started heading to the grocery store. On the way there, I started staring at him. Without noticing, it turned into an intense gaze.

I snapped out of it, and noticed Usagi was smirking. I blushed, and gazed back out of my window.

Soon, we arrived at the store. I walked in, and got a cart. Usagi and I went over to the card section, and I put some cardboard paper and envelopes in it.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Usagi said.

"Okay." I replied.

I started walking to another aisle of the store, and noticed a pair of cat ears and matching tail. All of a sudden, I remembered a scene from one of Usagi's BL books used those…

I blushed furiously, and walked away from that aisle.

"Misaki."

"Eep! Y-Yes?"

"Should we check out?"

"Okay."

We checked out, then walked out of the store. I wasn't paying attention, and started to cross the road too soon. A car almost hit me, but Usagi pulled me back before it could.

"Be careful!"

"Yes, yes, sorry…"

Usagi drove us home to plan out the rest of the decorations. We walked in, and I was at a loss of what to do for a few moments.

 _Maybe Usagi would...eto...no, no, um, nevermind. Ahaha..._

"Misaki."

"Yes?"

"Your face is red."

"I-I see…"

"I love you."

"I...love you t-too."

Usagi approached me, and hugged me tightly. This surprised me slightly. I awkwardly put my arms back around him.

"Should I make lunch?" I asked.

"No, I already have lunch prepared."

"Oh?"

"And you're the main course~"

 _Ah, maybe I'm in the mood for this…_

"O-Okay…"

"Really?"

"What?" I looked away.

"Nothing, Mi-sa-ki."

Usagi kissed me, and I sunk into it. His lips stayed in the same place for what seemed like forever. I wasn't complaining.

 _I think I'll just go with the flow this time…_

My eyes closed, and Usagi pulled away. He picked me up princess style, and laid me down on the couch. I was still for more than a few seconds, so I opened my eyes. Usagi was staring straight at me, his eyes filled with lust.

"Mi - sa - ki."

I blinked.

He took off his shirt, and laid his body against mine. Usagi put on of his hands behind my head, and lifted me up to kiss me. He slipped his tongue in, and we started to wrestle for dominance.

Usagi lifted my shirt off of me, and I felt a slight breeze.

"It's cold." I said.

"I'll have to warm you up, then."

I felt something tightening on top of me. My face became the same complexion as a tomato, and I felt my pants tighten as well. I closed my eyes, and sighed quietly in content.

Soon, we were both completely naked. I put my arms around Usagi's head and continued to make out with him. After a few minutes, he pulled away, and felt down my stomach. His finger traced down my hips up to the tip of me. I flinched, and let out a small gasp.

I felt Usagi close to me. His warmth radiated into me. He moved his hand up and down my shaft a few times, and I felt myself harden even more. He licked the tip once, and I let out a small moan. Usagi smirked, and inserted two fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them, and Usagi took them back.

He inserted the first one into me. It was sudden, and I did not expect it.

"Ah…!"

He moved his finger in and out of me, and I felt myself loosen. I nodded, and he inserted the next finger. He moved this one around more than the first. He scissored me there, and I figured I was ready. I nodded again, and Usagi positioned himself in front of me.

Usagi looked me dead in the eyes, and slowly entered me. He started moving in and out, pounding into me. It was so fast; it seemed as though the world was continuing in a blur.

"Unh...Usagi-san...ah~"

"Mi - sa - ki."

"Unh~! Ah...ah! I can't-...unh~!"

"I love you, Misaki."

"I...luh~...ove...you...a-ah...too...Usagi-san...ah~"

 _How can he keep such a straight face? He's not even stuttering at all...heh._

I looked up, and saw Usagi's cheeks flush.

 _I see, it's only because I'm closing my eyes._

I closed them once again, and let my body absorb the pleasure I was receiving. In every thrust, another ounce of love was given to me by the man I love.

He pressed onto me deeper, and repeated the same three words over and over again as he continued. Our fingers intertwined, and I exhaled slowly in ecstasy.

Soon enough, I felt it coming. Usagi speeded up, and I started to reach my breaking point.

"Ah...unh! Unh! Unh…! Ah~! U-Usagi-s-san~!"

I came, and I felt Usagi come inside of me. I relaxed, and felt Usagi pull away. He gave me one chaste kiss, before picking me up like a princess and took me to his room. He laid me down on his bed and curled up beside me.

I locked eyes with Usagi one more time, before I fell asleep beside him.


	12. Arrived

**I don't own anything.**

It was a few days later, and Usagi was writing again. We had just had lunch, and I was starting my summer homework. It was the middle of my vacation, so I figured I should start it before I had to do it last minute.

I heard my phone buzz, and went over to check it. After opening the message, I noticed it was from the dress company I ordered from. It said it was ready for me at the store. I felt excited, more so than I thought I would. I went upstairs, and knocked on Usagi's door.

"Usagi-san, my dress is ready at the shop."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Two minutes later, Usagi came down the stairs, and walked out the front door by my side. We hopped in the car, and drove to the store.

When we got there, the tailor that tended to me last time noticed me instantly. I must have been memorable. She smiled, and motioned for me to come to the back of the store, where we decided what dress to choose before. The store lady revealed the dress, and I felt my jaw drop. It was gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" She said.

"I...I love it…" I smiled, and covered my face with my hands.

"We'll have to dress you then!"

"Okay." I nodded.

We walked into the dressing room, and the lady asked me if I would prefer a male dresser, but I said it was fine. I think Usagi would like it better this way.

Once all of my clothes were off, I noticed there were hickeys in suspicious places from last night. I blushed furiously, but didn't say a word. I raised my arms, and the employee started to dress me.

It flattered my features, and the gray scale leading down to my feet from the middle of the dress was mystifying. It flowed outward, one layer at a time. The ribbons hugged me around the waist, and tied into a bow at the back. The lady left the room, but came back moments later with a veil from the back of the store. It had a slight ombre to the same grey my dress ended on.

"Now, let's go show your boyfriend." She said.

I followed her out of the dressing room, and saw Usagi waiting outside the door, like last time. I took a deep breath. The dresser went outside, and beckoned for him to come inside. I heard the door open, and looked down. My eyes darted around the floor, and I felt too embarrassed to look up. I saw a hand reach under my neck, and a finger traced up my chin. It moved my face upwards, and I looked straight into Usagi's eyes. He lovingly moved his hand to caress my cheek, and kissed me gently.

"You're beautiful, Misaki."

I blushed.

The employee then said, "Okay, so you're both sure this is the one?"

I nodded, and Usagi said, "Yes, this is the one."

"Okay, then we'll go back to the dressing room and have him change back into his original clothing. Thank you for shopping here. We'll give you the dress once you are ready to leave."

"Alright."

I walked back with the lady, but not after quickly giving Usagi a kiss on the cheek, and turning away. I hurried towards the dressing room.

 _He's not going to let me go for that one. That took a lot of effort..._

She quickly removed the dress in an orderly fashion, and let me change back into my original clothing. She wrapped the dress in plastic, and hung it on a hanger. She stepped out, and handed it to Usagi. I soon followed, and saw him walk from the cashier counter to the door, where we walked out together.

After we got in the car, and it was just him and me, I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. I looked out the window, nervous at what he would say.

"Misaki, you don't need to worry."

"But, Usagi-san...I'm so nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous. I am too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"O-okay."

Usagi moved his car back into its parking space, and we walked back into his apartment. I didn't have anything to do that afternoon, so I would have some free time. Usagi handed me the dress, and I went to my room to hang it in the closet. It should be safe there until the wedding. I smiled, and stared at it for a second.

 _It's so pretty…nnn…_

I walked off, and heard Aikawa come through the front door. As I was walking down the stairs, I noticed Usagi sighing, and walking back to his work room. Soon, I heard furious typing noises. Aikawa was standing next to him, proud of successfully getting him to work for once. I laughed a little at how unusual this was. Last night, Usagi probably felt inspired to write one of his BL books after our...encounter. I smiled nervously for a moment. Usagi probably felt fine with anything after today.

I walked out the door, and went to the grocery store again to pick up something I saw last time. I left Usagi a text, and was on my way.

 _Maybe I shouldn't...but I'm already going. Come on, Misaki, it's not that hard to buy something! Geez…_

I nervously walked over to the store, making sure no one I knew was there. I went to the section I walked away from before. The cat ears and tail were still there, seemingly beckoning for me. I thought about it for maybe two minutes, then noticed the collar next to the items. I had the BL book Usagi had written, and it definitely explained in detail a scene where Usagi and I...used these items.

" _He mewled ever so slightly as his tail brushed my back…"_

I shuddered remembering it. I took a deep breath, and took the items. I hurried over to the self-checkout area, and entered the correct amount of cash into the machine. I took the bag with the stuff in it, and left.

Once I got back to Usagi's place, I sneaked back into my room and placed the bag under my bed, at the farthest corner. I sighed in relief, and went to cook dinner.


End file.
